The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, having a lockable latching fitting for the fine adjustment of the inclination of the backrest between a plurality of use positions and for selectively locking the backrest in the use positions, and a lockable free-pivoting device for moving the backrest beyond the use positions.
In order, in the case of known vehicle seats, to achieve a table position, in which the backrest is in an approximately horizontal position, a fitting has been designed which combines an unlockable latching fitting, as is customary for the usual adjustment of the inclination of the backrest, with an unlockable, eccentric free-pivoting device, as is customary for two-door motor vehicles, in order to obtain the necessary pivoting angle. A disadvantage in this case is that because of the asynchronous locking of the latching fitting, after actuation of the free-pivoting device the backrest is no longer securely locked, and that the effect of an additional force (backrest compensation spring of the latching fitting) may result in inadvertent movements of the system, as a result of which there is, for example, the risk of fingers becoming jammed.